


You Underestimate My Power: (George Washington/Reader)

by jennthejerk



Series: Hamilton x Reader Fan Fics [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, GEORGIE CAN CARRY A TUNE, GO GEORGIE, George is SMOOTH AF, M/M, Reader is a bookworm, Seriously this is adorable, This is so adorable, late-night snacking, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: When George notices your absence late at night, he finds out you were in the study with yet another pile of books. Will he be able to get you to go to sleep before morning light?





	You Underestimate My Power: (George Washington/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Chris's original song (it's called In The Name Of Love and OH MY GOD IT'S BEAUTIFUL). The books mentioned are recommended by yours truly, and you can find the awesome hot cocoa recipe on Buzzfeed because it is AWESOME!!!

The bed felt empty. And cold. George rolled over, reaching for you on your side of the bed, confused when he didn’t find you. Your side, he realized, was too cold for you to have even been in it tonight.

He was worried now.

Swinging the blanket off his body in a hurry, he put on his slippers on and got out of bed. Glancing at the alarm clock on his nightstand, the red numbers read 2:39. He looked up and down the hallway, thinking you might have gotten up to get a drink and he was overreacting.

Walking into the kitchen, he sighed. Two empty boxes of Kraft mac-and-cheese were on the counter. George knew those weren’t there before he went to bed. And neither was the spoon on the corner of the sink covered in cheese. It looked like fresh cheese, he observed.

“BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!”

“HOLY MOTHER OF-” George held back the rest of the phrase as he attempted to get his heart rate to slow down. His shout got your attention from your seat in the study, wondering what caused- oh.

The microwave beeped. You forgot about that leftover pizza from the other night you put in to snack on.

When you got to the kitchen, your George was leaning on one of your kitchen chairs shaking his head with a smile. “Sorry that my pizza scared you, hon,” You wrapped your arms around his waist from behind.

He turned in your arms, facing you. “It didn’t scare me. It startled me. There’s a difference, honey.” George replied. You laughed at his feeble attempt to justify his scream, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck. He leaned down, pressing his lips to yours softly.

Despite the distraction, George got to his point quickly. “What are you doing still up besides eating?” He gestured at the macaroni boxes and the microwave where the pizza was still sitting. “Reading. Relaxing. A little R-and-R before I went to bed,” You shrug at the concept, always seeing it as a means of getting some you-time.

“You do know it’s twenty till three in the morning, right?” Your mouth formed into an ‘o’ at the revelation. “Oh. My bad.” You didn’t mean to stay up so late, but you did and now you don’t want to go to bed.

“So are you going to grace our bed and I with your presence?” You laugh, removing your arms and getting your pizza out of the microwave. You take a big bite and the cheese strings off it heavenly, but the burn of the pizza unfortunately follows. “Ah ah ah ah ah!” George chuckles at your struggle, earning an eyeroll from you.

“Actually, -(yawn)- I’m about a hundred or so pages away from finishing The Lying Game and I was planning on starting Borne once I -(yawn)- finished that,” George scrunched his eyebrows, rebutting, “You just finished House of Names two days ago and you didn’t come to bed until four that morning when you said you were ‘almost done’ at eleven.” “So?”

George looked a little miffed, you could tell by his eyes, but he pressed on. “You need to sleep, honey. It’s good for you and the bed is too cold. Plus, you yawned twice just now.” “Nuh-uh.” You were determined not to lose this battle. For what reason, you had no idea. You just wanted to read tonight away and had no desire for sleep.

“Y/N, honey, listen to me. I may be an idiot sometimes, but I’m not stupid. I know you’re tired, so please just come to bed.” Your husband pleaded with you, which was almost ridiculous, he really shouldn’t have to beg. But being the devoted husband that understood your stubborn streak, he remained calm and refrained from showing his frustration. “You’re tired and the amount you want to read tonight is insane, to say the least.”

“What are you trying to say, George?” “I’m saying that you can’t finish Lying Game and get a couple chapters into Borne before morning. It’s not possible,” He seemed a little upset by your unwillingness to sleep, but he remained calm and kept from showing just how much he just wanted you to come to bed.

“Is that a challenge? If so, you underestimate my power, darling.” Pecking his cheek, you take your pizza back upstairs to the study the two of you shared.

Two separate desks facing each other, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves behind both of them that were adorned with books each of you read throughout the years. It was a beautiful room and you both spent a lot of time together there, just not at almost three in the morning when George had work the next day.

George watched you walk away, wondering what he could possibly do to get you to come to bed. Thinking that he might as well have something to drink while he brainstormed, he began to make hot cocoa -not from one of those pesky powder packs, but the real thing. You both loved it on cold nights where the two of you sat in front of the fireplace and talked about life and you future together.

As George was pouring the hot cocoa into glasses for you and him, he had an idea. It was one thing -very nearly the only thing- you didn’t know about him and it would probably work wonders to get you to come to bed with him. You had no idea what was coming and would be too tired to say anything about it until the next morning, if you even remembered.

George doubted himself one last time, twisting his wedding band around his finger as he wondered whether he should do this or not. Throwing caution to the wind, he finally made up his mind and carried two glasses up to the study.

 

 

You were engrossed in The Lying Game, making it all the more surprising to see George pop up in the doorway with two glasses of hot cocoa in his hands. “For you,” George sets a cup down on your desk, taking a sip from his as he goes to sit on top of the surface of his desk. “Thanks baby, just what I was craving.”

George absentmindedly rises to pick a book from his shelves, not looking at the title at all before opening it and beginning to read. You were glad he was staying with you because there was nothing he could do that would get you to go to sleep without finishing your book.

_“Oooohh, yeah yeah,  
Do doo do do doo”_

‘Hold up, what?’ You thought to yourself. Was George humming? You’ve never heard him hum anything out of the blue like this. He was the type that needed silence when he was reading so he could focus. He probably wasn’t really reading, you rationalized, but what was he doing, watching you? That made even less sense.

Then he turned and discarded his book and hot cocoa, perplexing you because you had no clue what was coming next.

_“Please forgive me if I stare too long_  
If I seem to worship the ground that's underneath your feet  
But I can't help it if I'm captured  
Caught up in the rapture of your love's sweet reverie” 

Oh dear God.  
He was singing.

You’ve never heard him sing; after six years of marriage and four years of dating before that, you were never a witness to him carrying a tune. Ever. But here he was, taking the book out of your grip and replacing it with his strong hands.

_“And I can't recall having a broken heart at all_  
Since you came to love me so  
It's so amazing what love can do  
Can make everything like new  
That's why I give my world to you and all I do  
In the name of love” 

It was a beautiful song, but you didn’t recognize it from anything you’ve heard on the radio. Then again, George was leading the two of you in a soft slow dance in the middle of the study and the romance in the gesture was clouding your brain too much to even attempt to identify it. His voice was like silk, floating across your skin and making you forget all about the books you have yet to read.

_“Now I've seen friends and lovers come and go_  
And still I always seem to make the same mistakes  
But all that changed the minute you came my way  
And I knew it was a chance I had to take oh yeah” 

Where did he get such rhythm? And you still can’t comprehend his voice! Absolutely beautiful. How he kept this from you for so long, you had no idea. But nevertheless, he was sharing this with you now, so you were happy.

_“And you're so much more than any love I had before_  
One kiss and I get so swept away  
And it's so amazing what love can do  
Can rearrange your point of view  
That's why I give my world to you and all I do  
In the name of love” 

Suddenly you felt yourself twirling and you nearly fell from the surprise, but your George caught you before you could get anywhere near the ground. He shot you a wink and a smirk as he kept singing.

_“Whatever it takes to see us through_  
Baby I give my life to you, to you  
In the name of love” 

This slow dance was having an effect on you. You were caught off-guard by a yawn and George grinned as he hit an absolutely beautiful note that was so soothing it brought on another yawn while George was holding you close.

_“And I've got peace and understanding_  
Joy that's never-ending  
Everything I can be  
Take my hand and you'll see” 

George was singing this so beautifully while seeming to lull you to sleep. ‘No,’ your brain protested. ‘I don’t want to sleep.’ Every other part of your body was disagreeing with your brain, knowing you shared one comfortable bed with the best cuddler you’ve ever known. Plus, you wouldn’t want to disappoint him by making this effort be for nothing. It was too beautiful to sabotage.

_“In the name of love_  
In the name of love  
In the name of love  
In the name of love” 

By the end of the song, you were having trouble standing on your own. You laid your head on his chest back at the second verse, too tired to hold it up for however long the song would last. Now you peered up at him through your eyelashes, the words you were saying with your body language were enough to signal your surrender.

“George?” You ask in a sleepy voice. “Yes my love?” God you would never hear his voice the same after this. He should sing more often. “Carry me?”

Without a word, he picked you up bridal-style, carrying you to bed with him. Laying you on your side under the covers, he placed a kiss on your forehead before sliding into his side, careful to not disturb your nearly-sleeping figure.

“You underestimate my power, honey.” He pulled your body closer to his, finally victorious in getting you to sleep.


End file.
